


Perspicacious

by stardropdream



Category: Clover (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're happy," Ran says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspicacious

“You are happy,” Ran says one evening, looking over to Gingetsu, who sits on the couch, organizing some paperwork he’ll need to complete the next day. Ran looks at him, head tilted to the side, observing him. He smiles, easily and warmly and only for Gingetsu. “I can tell.”

Gingetsu says nothing, and indeed betrays nothing on his face that he can tell, so it’s a wonder that Ran has decided this out of the blue. Ran, who smiles even when he is not happy, his smile always with that hard edge to it, a kind of lingering sadness that threatens every one of his actions. Today, he is wearing a shirt that is too large for him but should fit him by the end of this week. He hasn’t been moving much today, if only because the rapid stretching of his limbs as he ages makes his tendons ache, makes every movement painful and sharp. 

Ran, though, is still smiling at him, chuckling very softly, almost soft enough to be lost to the silence of the room. Gingetsu still says nothing, but Ran seems satisfied. 

He looks back out to the window, watching the world outside – a world he is not and never will be part of. 

“I’m happy, too.” 

Gingetsu wonders if this is true.


End file.
